Akamine Shirone
| gender= Female | height= | weight= | status=Alive | title= }} |Akamine Shirone}} is one of the main protagonist in the story. Biography Shirone is a member of the Hero of Light's Party. She is known as the . It is generally believed that Shirone is one of Reiji's wives. History Her parents run a kendo dojo. She was saved by Reiji when she was in danger. Since that time, she has been by the side of Reiji. She wanted to be like a hero just like Reiji, as she couldn't be a hero herself. Kuroki denied the matter in question and it became quarrel. Shirone went to Reiji's villa with the other girls as soon as the summer vacation came. When Reiji was summoned by Rena, she was one of the victims who was dragged along. When the Hero of Light's Party invaded the Nargol, she defeated Murenas. Appearance She is a beautiful girl. She has a long ponytail. She appears to not be older than twenties. She appears in the figure of a swordsman. Personality She likes likes heroes and is a maniac of heroism. She is popular with the same gender. She has the tendency to look down on her opponent. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena ;Chiyuki ;Kaya ;Kuna :She believes Kuroki was brainwashed by Kuna. She hates her for manipulating Kuroki. ;Kuroki :Childhood friend. Shirone knew Kuroki since they were young because their parents were acquainted. However with their quarrel, she realised Kuroki is more important than Reiji. :When she talks to others about Kuroki, her content doesn't give a strong impression of him. Her explanation gives off a gentle and good-for-nothing person with no good qualities. :She believes she knows everything about Kuroki. But when she realises this isn't true, she understood how little she knew of him. :Once she finds out that the Dark Knight is Kuroki. She is constantly worried of him. She plans to rescue Kuroki from Nargol. But this obsession had endangered her numerous times. :She reflects that she knew she didn't treated him with kindness and even treated him as a retainer. :She knows he is perverted and tolerates his ogling. ;Kyouka ;Nao ;Reiji :She admires Reiji as a hero. For Shirone, Reiji is the ideal hero. Reiji tried to seduce, but Shirone wasn't aware and thought it was a joke. In addition, it didn't became a success because Chiyuki, Rino, Sahoko has interfered. ;Rino ;Sahoko Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero When Mona displays the Hero of Light's Party with her magical imagery, it shows Shirone and the others are fighting against monsters. Modus points out the Hero's party and Kuroki recognised all of them. Kuroki was envious of Reiji as Shirone and the other girls were getting along well. As the Hero's party approach the Demon King Castle of Nargol, they encountered the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight demanded to duel one one one with Reiji. Reiji was mortally wounded by the Dark Knight, the other party members quickly grabbed Reiji and teleport away. Shirone faced the Dark knight. The Horn of Holy Dragon King Shirone leads the expedition to the Striges' Tower. She carried the Freedom Warriors to the entrance. Shirone and the Freedom Warriors encounters the nameless Strigoi. Shirone fought and killed the nameless Strigoi. The Hero's party arrived at the entrance to the cave where Holy Dragon Lord of Silver lives. When the Dark Knight exits the Mount Holy Dragon cave, he was ambushed by the Hero's Party. Reiji encourages his comrades as he pointed out that the Dark Knight was involved with the Roch Kingdom incident. When the Dark Knight's identity was revealed, everybody was shocked and only Reiji was unfazed with Kuroki appearance. The Silver Witch Chiyuki explains her research to the other members of the Hero's Party. Shirone encourages Reiji to go meet Tarabos in Saria, instead of going to Argore Kingdom. She had Echigos lead her, Kyouka, Kaya to Zeng's mansion. The Evil God's Labyrinth Modus thinks of Murenas' defeat by Shirone. The Hero's party departed Holy Lenaria Republic and headed towards Ariadia Republic. Shirone was downhearted throughout the whole journey. Euria's hand maiden informs Shirone and the others about the kidnapped princess. She fought a Talos. The hero's party was commended by Crass for rescuing the people from the labyrinth, they were rewarded with Ariadia honorary citizenship. In Rena Temple, the Hero's party discuss about Kuroki. The Black Storm Shirone wakes up from her hangover. Shirone was practising for the role of Alferia. Shirone complained about her costume revealing too much skin, Reiji says it looks good on Shirone. Rino and Shirone moved Baddon to the Ariad Gulf. Rino summoned the Flame Lord to destroy Baddon. Shirone arrives in Ariadia and demanded Kuroki to apologise for injuring Reiji. Shirone tries to convince Kuroki that Kuna is bringing disaster to Ariadia. She went to watch Sienna's performance of Alferia, though she was despondent to the play. The Demon Realm's Princess In the Hero of Light's Party meeting, they discussed about Eld Kingdom's development. Shirone changes the topic about heading to Nargol, to which everybody was silent. The Beast God's Desert Shirone is in a coma due to Girtalu's venom. Shirone woken up from her coma. She was touched with Kuroki's involvement in obtaining the antidote. The Phantom's Death Capital More than 30 days have passed since Shirone has woken up. After waking up, Shirone wanted to go to Kuroki, but Chiyuki stopped her for the time being. The Fairy Forest Abilities Shirone is a . Her beloved sword is a blue blade with wings decorated as it's hilt. Shirone's sword is as fast as Reiji, but her power is quite low. Shirone has higher magical powers than Kaya. Shirone is not as good as Nao at presence detection, but she is sensitive. Magic Shirone is diverse in the magic system but she can only use low level magic. Shirone isn't very good at so it would take time to destroy barriers. * * ** is the same light as the sun, it can annihilate the Undead. The zombies melts and smoke from the light. * | }} is a defence magic. * ** is a magic that makes it possible for the following people to move at the same speed as her. ** is a magic that can make her breathe in water. Magic Swordsmanship Shirone specialises in techniques combining physical and magic, she is a . * | }} gives magic of fire attribute to the power of her sharp blade. ** * | }} * | }} * is a technique Shirone would use to enhance her speed with magical powers and deliver more than a thousand strikes in an instant. * is a technique that would make Shirone's body scream. She would pour magical power into the sword and swings the sword by rotating her body. This would give Shirone more power to her strike. Angel-Form Her special powers are her angel's wings. Her wings are made of light. With her glowing wings, Shirone's combat power increases. Shirone movement are accelerated with the wings of light and the movement is as fast as Reiji. She can move faster than Nao at a straight-line distance with her wings. However her light wings are unusable in obstructive closed spaces such as in a room. * is a technique that allows Shirone to shoot out feather arrows at her target. They are ineffective against Kuroki's Black Flames. However they can annihilate Upyrs in an instant. Development She was originally a Hero role opposing Kuroki, as she gained the name "White" and Kuroki for "Black". However it was difficult to fight against Kuroki, it was changed into a reckless child who appeared as a member of Hero's Harem. As things turns out, she turned from a heroine to a rival. Takeru Nezaki said he is undecided whether she can return back to heroine from now on. Her character has gone through drastic changes from the original draft to the current version. In the original draft, Shirone was one of Reiji's lover and sex partner. This was revised in the current Narou version, she became a thickheaded girl clueless about love. However her character was harsh and critical against Kuroki. This is further revised in the current web novel, with several dialogues, monologues and interaction has changed due to the author response to the audience negative dislike for the character. References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Otherworlder